1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch mechanism for use with a tilting cab vehicle to secure an occupant cab in a use position against movement toward an access position where the vehicle engine is accessible for maintenance or repair, and particularly to such a mechanism in which the latching action is controlled by a cylinder operated by a pumped fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The United States Patent of Nordell et al 3,752,519 discloses a latch mechanism for selectively securing a tilting cab of a vehicle in its lower use position against movement to an upper access position. This latch mechanism includes a hook-shaped bolt pivotally mounted on a connecting rod of a hydraulic cylinder piston that moves the bolt vertically to provide latching and unlatching of the mechanism. Cam surfaces of the mechanism provide pivotal bolt movement as it is moved vertically for unlatching and as it is moved vertically in an opposite direction by a spring bias for latching.
Other latch mechanisms having latching action that is controlled by fluid cylinders are disclosed by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. referenced in the aforementioned Nordel et al patent: Messick 1,038,624; Schneider 1,342,465; and Stribling 3,169,472.